The Phantom Player
by WhiteFantasy
Summary: One Piece is an online game made by Gol D. Roger, everyone can choose if they want to be one of the given role: Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary, and etc. Monkey D. Luffy or known as 'Strawhat' he's a new rising player that everyone acknowledge as one of the eleven supernovas, a player in the worst generation, The secret is that 'he' is actually a she. Fem!Luffy, and Modern&Game!AU.
1. Strawhat Luffy

_Hi again everyone!_ _New story is up!_

 _I don't have much to say beside the summary and warning so..._

 _ **Warning:** Game!AU and Modern!AU, Fem!Luffy (again), sort of OCC!Luffy, and sort of smart!Luffy (once again)_

 _ **Summary:**_ _One Piece is an online game made by Gol D. Roger, everyone can choose if they want to be one of the given role: Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary, and etc. Monkey D. Luffy or known as 'Strawhat' he's a new rising player that everyone acknowledge as one of the eleven supernovas, a player in the worst generation._ _  
_

 _The unknown fact (even to his online friends), is that 'he' is a she... The cheerful and powerful young player in the game is a quiet, shy, and sick little girl in reality. How would everyone react to this... Plus a 'little' twist._

 ** _Please enjoy reading the story and review if you will._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Strawhat Luffy_**

"Luffy! time for breakfast!" A young man in his early twenties shout out but got no reply, he went to the long elegant stairs that his family's house have "LUFFY!" he shouted louder while staring at a certain door, then there was a loud groan and a string of curses followed "WHAT?!" Luffy shout back at her adopted brother "BREAKFAST!" the young man answered.

There was a moment of silent, right before Luffy shouts out once again "LATER!" the blond groaned and sighs right after, fully knowing that his younger sister is not planning on eating again.

Really, he regretted the day he showed that damn game to Luffy, she have became too addicted to it.

* * *

 _"Neh Onii-chan... what are you doing?" a raven-haired girl asked her older brother, seventeen years old Sabo is currently playing the popular online game (for adults) that he heard his classmates talk about._

 _"Hmm?" Sabo turned his head to look at her, then he cheerfully smiles "I heard about this popular game called 'One Piece' and I decided to play it!" he excitedly told his little sister "Really?" she asked curiously while titling her head, Sabo would sometime tease her about how cute she looks but she would usually deny it while blushing "Yup" he said, his grin widen when he noticed she's growing more curious "But ain't One Piece for eighteen years old above? Aren't you only seventeen?" she asked a bit suspicious, the blond chuckled "Well, as long as you don't get caught" he said smirking._

 _the adorable girl smiled "Do you think I can play too?" Sabo shrugged "Why not?" he said making Luffy smiles happily and suddenly hug him, by doing that Sabo accidentally pressed a button making him hit his online partner 'Hey!' was the message on the screen as he accidentally as his companions HP went down..._

 _"But first need to teach you the basic stuff and the rules" Sabo said as he reads the messages of his friend of being careful... (Yeah right, he was a lot more careful than the guy anyway) Luffy just nodded not caring about things as usual, actually... His sister is more reckless than anyone._

* * *

Sabo let out a long sigh and decided to go to in his sister's room, he saw said girl playing with her computer once again not at all noticing her older brother came inside _again_. The blond sat on her bed and awaits patiently to at least let his younger sister acknowledge his presence while staring at her fondly, the girl had became too addicted to the game and had not been taking care of herself too well... _What had gotten him introduce the damn thing to her anyway?_ he just shook his head from the thought, he knows that Luffy doesn't really have any friends to talk, play, laugh, and bicker with or any other friendly stuff.

The exception is him and... well, their father which is a rare thing to happen since the man is quite busy with his work, having only spent little time on both his biological and adopted children.

Sabo let out a long sigh 'What am I going to do with you Luffy?' The young man watches his sweet innocent baby sister with a small smile, Sabo loves Luffy with all his heart and only want the best for her, he swore to himself that he will protect and make her smile that adoringly sweet innocent smile of hers...

* * *

 ** _Everything was going alright on The Thousand Sunny, Sogeking, Reindeer Doctor, and Strawhat is playing tag together, Mikan and Devil-Child is chatting while having tea, Black-leg cooking their breakfast, SoulKing was playing a joyful song, Cyborg stirring the ship, and Demon Swordsman sleeping somewhere... yup, an unusual peacefulness thing to them, but they all fully know that it would probably not last long as their hyper captain always seek out trouble._**

 _(Note: They all have the appearance after the time-skip in the game, but they all have the look before time-skip in the real life)_

 ** _They were all always excited on playing the game again, on see each other once again... even though in reality they would probably only be a stranger to each other._**

 ** _"Mikan-swan! Devil-chwan! breakfast is ready!" The blonde avatar said with heart shaped-eyes "Oi! Shitty assholes! come get your food!" the man made a quick change of mode, the others were already use to this so they didn't mind and quickly went inside the kitchen/dining room before a certain person eats everything, while the first mate muttered an insult to the cook "Ero Cook" 'causing another fight between them._**

 ** _As usual their eating came with a lot of cursing, threatening, spilling and a pair of rubbery hands taking anything within range. "STRAWHAT!/-SAN!/-BRO!" said person laughed with no care what so ever, the others can't help but smile fondly at him..._**

 ** _"Hey you guys..." Reindeer Doctor who had been so quiet since the beginning of breakfast finally spoke, the other turns their attention at the little reindeer "D-do you kn-know what a c-computer is?" the young creature asks while stuttering, afraid of knowing his friends are all just character of the game "Of course we do, One Piece is a game made by the 'pirate king' Gold Roger, correct?"_ _the archaeologist_ _said with a kind smile and the others nods in confirmation with a knowing look._**

 ** _the young player was a bit shocked but started grinning happily as he already have the confirmation that his friends aren't just characters at the game and that they all actually real in the real world. "Ah sorry, that's silly of me to ask...hahah" he said blushing but the large smile on his place wouldn't go away, not that he minds it..._**

 ** _"Everyone, I think it's finally time we talk about this..." Everyone turned their attentions to the navigator who just slammed her pair of hands on the table, "What is it Mikan-san?" the living skeleton asks the question everyone was thinking "But first-off... PAY ATTENTION!" The orange haired woman glared at the sneaking rubber-hand that was trying to take the food without being notice, Trying is the key word._**

 ** _Strawhat pulled his hand away from reach before the irritated woman stab it with a fork, The captain of the ship whined "But Mikan~ I'm still hungry~" he pouts right after "Eat later after we finish our talk alright?" Mikan said, quickly giving in her captain's whine._**

 ** _The rubber man grinned happily "Thank you Mikan!" The orange-haired woman just shook her head trying to look irritated but everyone could tell she was fond of their idiotic captain, she sighed and turned to look at all of them gaining back the seriousness she had before "It's time... that we get to know each other more" the orange-haired woman suggested making the other look at her with a surprise look on their face._**

 ** _They all know that someone would be bringing this up sooner or later, but ain't it a bit too suddenly?_**

 ** _"Oi, oi, Mikan... Ain't that a bit too suddenly?" Sogeking voiced out everyone's thought, Mikan's next words was like a train ran over them "Ok, but when exactly is the not so suddenly? For all we know we could be walking right at each other's direction but we only recognize each other as strangers! I mean, we are nakamas right? or are only nakamas in the game?" Everyone was silent, Sogeking was already starting to feel guilty for asking the question._**

 ** _"I hate to admit this but i think the witch is right, we should have an introduction so we can fully know each other" The green-haired man stood up drawing eveyone's attention towards him while Black-leg shouting at him "Oi shitty miramo!" The swordsman just ignored him and continues "I am Roronoa Zoro, pleasure to meet you"_** ** _Reindeer Doctor have sparkle in his eyes as seeing how cool the first mate is._**

 _ **Mikan was the one who spoke next "My name's Nami, I like money and mikan" "We know," everyone said making Nami hit the nearest person, which happens to be Zoro "Oi you damn witch!" Zoro shouted at Nami, Black-leg interrupts "You shitty miramo! Stop disrespecting Nami-san!" Zoro glared at the blonde man "I am not like you, you shitty cook!" they started a glaring contest with their face almost touching each other "What was that you shitty moss head?!" Zoro pulled out his sword and Black-leg readied his leg "DO YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT?!" they shouted at each other.**_

 _ **"Yohohohoh! What a violent reaction!" Soulking comment and Cyborg just said "This is such a SUPER-great day!" Devil-Child just giggles at her crewmates interaction "Fufufuf..." Reindeer Doctor and Sogeking is now making a funny dance and funny face, Nami's eyebrows is twitching in annoyance at her crew...**_

 _ **The only one left out of everything is the young player wearing a straw hat, his silence went unnoticed by the crew but he know that they will notice it sooner or later, hopefully later.**_

 ** _"Everyone QUIET!" immediately everyone silenced not wanting to anger the scary navigator, when she was satisfied by their reaction she turns her attention towards sniper "It's your turn to introduce yourself" making Sogeking nervous, Reindeer Doctor tried encourage his friend "You can do it Sogeking" Sogeking shakingly nods and started to stutter "I-i-i a-am U-Usopp, I-i'm se-seven-seventeen ,I-i a-a-am a-a Hi-high scho-school st-student i-in..." "Ok enough" Nami told him making Usopp sighs in relief and the little Reindeer congratulates him._**

 ** _Black-leg sat down exhaling the smoke from his cigarette "I guess i'm next, I'm Sanji. I work at Baratie" "Wait a minute... there is actually a Baratie in the real world?" Usopp asks with confusion written on his face, Sanji nods "Yeah, there is also a shitty old man in the real world" Devil-Child smiles "Don't you know Usopp? Baratie is actually a well-known five star restaurant, And from what I heard Baratie's owner is a great chief known as Zeff" Usopp gaped at that, how can he not remember anything about that!_**

 ** _"Eh, Sanji ain't that the name of the son of Zeff?" Nami asks a bit surprised that they have a such a rich kid in their crew "No wonder the shitty cook flirts with every damn woman he sees" Zoro said leaning on his chair "What was that you shitty miramo!?" Nami decided to stop things before it get worse, she hit them both on the head._**

 ** _"What was that for you damn witch?!/Ah~ Nami-Swan is so beautiful when she is angry~" was their different reactions, "Hmp, Who's next?" Her eyes went to stare at the little doctor, Reindeer Doctor flinches away "I-i am Tony Tony Chopper, I want to be a great doctor one day!" Chopper said making the others smile, Devil-Child stood up and introduce herself "I'm Nico Robin, It a pleasure to be your nakama" she said with a smile_**

 ** _"EHH!? NICO ROBIN?!" Everyone shouted besides the forever oblivious captain and doctor, and obviously Robin "Huh? what are you guys shouting?" Chopper asks titling his head "Chopper! Don't you know who Robin is?!" The clueless teen shrugs, not knowing who Nico Robin is "No, why?" Nami and Usopp faints, the others stared at Chopper "What?" he asks still clueless at whatever they were staring at him like that "You see Chopper-san, Robin-san is a well-known reporter and a part time model" Chopper just stared at the living skeleton "EH!?" he said as shocked like the others._**

 ** _Usopp shakes his head while thinking 'Why do I have such rich and famous crewmates?' but he only acknowledge that only 2 of them is like that, they still have other crewmates with 'might'... His eyes stared at each of his crewmates but immediately stopped when it landed on the long-haired Navigator who have beli signs in her eyes 'She's thinking about money?!'_**

 ** _Luckily_** ** _his eyes didn't land his eyes on_** ** _his captain who is in deep thought..._**

 ** _"Ok Cyborg, It's your turn" Nami said, now staring at the half-human and half-robot man "I'm Franky, It's nice to meet you all, I work as a SUPER-Mechanic!" he said with his signature pose making the young doctor and sniper use their sparkling eyes, Zoro just continued on drinking his sake but gave acknowledging look on Franky, The cyborg is actually a well known mechanic with his works so magnificent and it is said his teacher; Puffing Tom, Is one of the greatest in the world but unfortunate died in a accident "Yohohohoh, It is such a heart-warming way to introduce each other! Though i don't have a heart to warm... Skull Joke! Yohohohoh!" Soulking cheerfully said, twirling around with joy._**

 ** _"Ok Soulking, It your time for introduction" Robin said this time causing the joyful man stop "Of course, but before that... I have a question..." "What is it?" Nami asked having a feeling of what it is "Can I... See your panties?" Nami punched his skeleton face making him blast off from the impact "For the last time... NO!" she said angrily making Robin giggle and Sanji curse the poor skeleton "Shitty skeleton..." and Chopper quickly went to action._**

 ** _A few moments later... Soulking is now seating while Chopper treated his injury "Yohohohoh..." He silenced when he saw the glare from the angry navigator, "Introduction. Now." she stated and the afro haired skeleton nods "I am Brook, a musician!" Everyone couldn't help but be more surprised "Wow! You're 'Dead Bones' Brook?!" Usopp exclaims in surprise, The skeleton just nods... He is quite a well known singer and musician, it is said he can play any kind of instrument and always wear a mask that resamble a skeleton._**

 ** _The little reindeer then noticed something "What about you Strawhat? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Chopper innocently asks not noticing his captain freezing up, everyone's attention is now centered at their leader with them smiling kindly and fondly at the strawhat wearing teen, Strawhat wanted to say something but the lump on his throat is preventing him from saying anything._**

 ** _They waited patiently and worriedly as their captain stared at them with his wide eyes and trying to form a word_** ** _"Hey Strawhat... are you alright?" Usopp asked in a worried voice_** _ **"I... I..." the raven haired man tried to say something,**_ **_anything_ _._** _ **but for some reason he couldn't, she cant do it.**_

 _ **Then his avatar froze and slowly vanishes... "Strawhat!" they called out as he vanish while reaching out to him in a futile attempt.**_

* * *

Luffy's wide and blank eyes stared at the black screen in front of her, then slowly she turns her head to see her brother frowning at her and holding the disconnected plug "Breakfast. Now." He ordered her making the girl glare at him, she stood up and stalks down to the dining room.

Sabo sighed and stand there for a few minutes before deciding on following his sister... When he arrived at the large dining room he didn't see his sister anywhere, so turned around and go towards their garden fully knowing that the raven-haired girl would go there, He saw her sitting under the large cherry tree that she always go to whenever she's upset. When Luffy noticed him she started fuming at him, Sabo went towards her and he sat down next to her "Luffy... You know I'm only doing this for your own good" the raven haired girl turns her look away from him "I know... But I'm not a little girl anymore" she said while forming her two delicate hands into a fist, Sabo unfolded her hands and holds it with care like how someone would hold a precious porcelain doll...

Maybe that's because Luffy is like a fragile porcelain doll to him, one that could break at any moment with the wrong move.

"You _can't_ always take care of me Sabo..." she said, her bangs shadowing her eyes "I will always take care of you, Lu-chan" he said with a kind smile, she tore herself away from him "I... I don't want to be a burden to you" the older sibling pulled her in his embrace "You aren't a burden to me Lu... you are after all my lovely little sister" Luffy couldn't help but let the tears slip "Onii-chan... _I'm sorry_ " Sabo smiled sadly at the fragile girl in his arms "Shh..." Luffy rested her head on her older brother's shoulder making Sabo feel more saddened and worried about her well-being.

"I... _I just want you to be happy_ " Sabo hugged her tighter and whispered to her "I'm happy to have you as my little imouto" the seventeen years old girl closed her eyes, embracing her older brother tightly like he would suddenly banish in thin air...

"I love you Lu-chan..." Sabo spoke with the most loving voice while holding her close to him and not minding the fact that his dress shirt is getting damp with tears "I love you too Onii-chan..." he kindly smiled at the girl with the full knowledge she couldn't even see it.

 _'I will always be there for you Lu-chan... always...'_


	2. Leaving The Walls

**Chapter 2: Leaving The Walls**

The two siblings sat next to each other in the extremely long table "Remind me again why do we have such a long dining table?" Sabo asked the eating girl "Hmm?" Luffy stopped eating to look at her brother "That's cause every rich people have one... I guess" she shrugged not at all sure why, Sabo sighs "Well... lets just eat" they continues to eat while chit-chatting about things that doesn't even make sense, but they're happy and thats all they need.

*Beep* *Beep* Sabo's phone beeped "Sorry Lu, but I need to answer it, it'll only take a minute i promise" he said, excusing himself... Luffy frowns while watching her older brother talk to the person on other line "What? Oh... ok, ok i'll be there soon" Sabo ended the call and turns his attention back to his sister "Sorry Luf, but I need to go, I promise i'll make it up for you later" Luffy just smiled "It's ok Sabo..." Sabo nodded while putting on his blue jacket "Can you make sure you take care of yourself while i'm gone sis?" Luffy pouted at that "I can take care of myself perfectly!" she said stubbornly making the blond chuckles "Alright, but remember... if you need anything just call my phone ok?" he said with a concern voice while staring at his baby sister "Hmp, I told you I can take care of myself just fine" she said while flipping her hair at him "Sure, sure... alright Lu, I'm leaving, take care" he said now walking away...

Luffy sighed and then went back to eating her food... as well as Sabo's food.

Sabo has been extremely busy lately, 'I wonder why?' the girl thought to herself but comes up with no answers... after finishing eating she placed her plates in the dishwasher and left like that, she was excited logging in again... she cant wait to log-in again... is she forgetting something? 'Nah, i'm sure its nothing!' she thought cheerfully while heading to her room.

* * *

 **Everyone have been silent since Strawhat logged-out... "What was that all about?" Usopp asked while staring at the ground where Strawhat used to be but no one seem to know the answer themselves, Chopper was trying to stop his tears from falling "M-may.. Maybe i-its my fault that he... wahhh!" he cried onto the nearest person which happens to be Robin "There, there Chopper" she comforted him while patting his back.**

 **"It's not your fault Chopper... Captain is just being weird like normal..." Nami said trying to comfort the doctor, the others stayed quiet...**

 **When Chopper finally calmed down and then the heavy atmosphere comes back again...**

 **Usopp was the one who broke the silence "Hey guys..." Everyone turned their attention at the sniper "What is it Usopp-san?" Brook asked staring at Usopp who now started being fidgety "Do you... do you think Strawhat is..." he paused not sure how to say it "Spit it out Bro!" Franky said and then takes a sip of his cola "DoyouthinkStrawhatisaglitch?!" if possible the atmosphere got a bit more** **suffocating "Wha?" Zoro asked not understanding it...**

 **"Well... you see, Strawhat is rarely offline... With a game this big... there's a possibility that his a..." Usopp trailed off but everyone got what he was trying to say, Nami sighs "Look, how about we just asks Strawhat later when he comes back?" Nami suggested "Ah, Nami-san is so smart~" Sanji said with hearth eyes "Quit it Love-Cook" Zoro said, a bit annoyed at the chief "Eh? What was that you stupid Miramo?!" Sanji shouted glaring at Zoro "What? are you becoming deaf swirly eyebrow!?" they were about to start another fight but the navigator quickly stops them by hitting them "Honestly! when are you going to stop fighting each other?" she asked them with an irritated look.**

 **"Fufufuf, probably when the world is about to end" Robin said with i smile, Usopp and Chopper hugs each other "Robin is so S-C-A-R-Y!" the duo cried out "Yohohoho! I hope they never get along then!" Brook said twirling along, Franky continues on drinking his cola "This cola is so... SUPER!" he shouted, doing the pose.**

 **Nami just sighed, she then thought how carefree her crew is... but she could tell, it was a bit forced "Well guys, I'm logging-off now. See ya all later" she said and started banishing "Bye Nami" they said.**

 **"Don't know about you guys but I'm going to school" Usopp said and then he logged-out, one by one they all logged out for different reasons.**

 **"*Yawn* Maybe I should log-out as well..." Zoro said to himself and started banishing, When he was about to completely banish he saw something forming infront of him... "Strawhat!" he shouted before completely banishing.**

 **"Hmm?" Strawhat asked himself while looking around "That's weird... I thought i heard someone call me... oh well!" he said cheerfully and proceeds doing anything just to take his boredom away, since the others won't be back 'till later afternoon or evening.**

 **He played tons of games... Beating some pirates and/or marines that challenged his crew, dine'n'dash in some restaurant in some island, steal some food from the fridge, and cause more trouble than his crew can manage.**

 **Then suddenly... it all went black.**

* * *

"Sabo!" Luffy screamed at her brother who unplugged the plug, _once again_. "It's already lunchtime" he said with a small smile, Luffy raise an eyebrow "Huh? Why are you this early?" she asked titling her head to the side, she thought he would be back by dinnertime, then she also took note that Sabo's face is pale "Shitty Gramps is here..." he said and that was Luffy needed to understand their station... "SHIT!" Luffy hided under her bed and Sabo wished that it was _that_ easy to hide from their insane grandfather "Come on Lu, Dad may not survive any longer" Luffy slowly comes out of her hiding place, she doesn't want her father to die but... 'I still want to live' she thought and stop mid way of coming out of her hiding place.

Sabo sighed and started on pulling her away from her safe zone "Come on Lu! We don't have all day!" he said trying but failing on pulling Luffy away from the bed, then someone speaks in a very loud volume "Oh my little princess!" when Sabo heard the voice he quickly hides beside Luffy under the queen-size bed.

The two of them didn't answer "Luffy-hime? Sabo?" he keeps calling them but they kept silent "LUFFY! SABO! IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE YOUR GRANDFATHER!" *Thud!* the door banged open and the duo held their breaths... But the old man only lifted the huge bed to see them... "RUN!" and they started running like a madman on the loose.

"LUFFY! SABO! COME BACK HERE!" the monkey duo slid down the long stairs with Luffy behind Sabo, the blond caught his sister before she face-plant the floor "Luffy, Sabo what are you doing?" the duo turned around to stare at their father...

"YOU DAMN BRATS! HOW DARE YOU RUNAWAY FROM YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

The monkey trio now gave each other a look before... "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" they screamed while running in the same direction with the crazy old man on their tails "COME BACK HERE!" Garp shouted while chasing down both his grandchildren and his only son.

 _Later at lunch..._

After (literally) beating in some manners to his his son and grandchildren's head, they proceed on eating their lunch but for some reason Dragon's eyebrow won't stop twitching, Sabo noticing his Father behavior decides to asks "Dad, is there something wrong?" Dragon narrowed his eyes "Why yes... there is..." the blond raise an eyebrow "Who the fuck are they?!" Dragon shouted while rudely pointing his index finger at the two strangers that is eating lunch with them, his shout gained the others attention.

Luffy titled her head, just noticing the two men eating with them "Huh? who are you guys?" Garp grinned "Well Luffy-chan~ this two here are both of my greatest students, Smoker and Kuzan" the gray-haired man nodded when his name was called and Kuzan just waved his hand in dismissal "Call me Aokiji"

Dragon raise an eyebrow "And? what are they doing in my property?" if possible Garp's grin widens "one of them are going to be Luffy-chan's husband!" everyone stayed quiet after that... then... " ** _WHAT?!_** " the father and son duo shouted furiously "My daughter isn't going to have a arranged marriage!" Dragon shouted angrily "And my baby sister isn't going to be marrying anyone anytime soon, you shitty old man!" Sabo angrily added.

Luffy stared at the bickering men... 'I don't understand it' she titled her head to the side rather cutely 'Am i suppose to be angry or something?' the two potential fiancee just stayed quiet, watching the bickering men with an amused look on their faces.

"Luffy-chan is going to marry one of them! and you two brats should just quit your whinin'!" the angry monkey duo glared at the older monkey "She isn't marrying anyone!" they screamed, and they continue the argument for hours with a clueless Luffy watching them and the two potential fiancee trying to know Luffy a bit more.

Time seems to pass by so quick, it was already dinnertime and everyone still seems to have a dark aura around them... "Sabo... whats going on?" the girl finally asked her brother, making him look at her and realize something 'Shit, I forgot Luffy is still clueless about the term of lovelife!' Sabo then decided to whisper to his younger sister "Garp wants you to pick a husband, and to get marry" he points at the two men eating with them "It means that you have to spend all your life loving and caring for your husband and your husband have to do the same for you" Luffy blinked a few times at him...

She stood up, gaining everyone's attention "Ji-chan..." she said with the most serious look on her face "Yes Luffy-hime?" Garp asked with a question mark above his head "I already decided who to get marry to" Garp's face light up in joy while Dragon's face did the exact opposite, Sabo just confusedly stares at Luffy "Really Luffy-hime?! then who do you wish to marry?!" Aokiji and Smoker just stared at the girl while wondering 'I wonder who she'll pick?'

Luffy grinned happily, she is so sure of her answer!

"I want..." they stared at her expectantly...

"I want to marry..." she pause, "SABO!" she shouted in glee while hugging her brother, everyone did an anime face-fault besides Luffy and Sabo "Lu-chan... we can't get married" Sabo said with his face in a deep blush, Luffy titled her head to the side "Eh? why not?" Sabo smiled at her "We're siblings... we can't get married" Luffy frowns, which kinda looks like a pout "But... I love you! and you love me too! and we care for each other!" Luffy states with a determine and yet confused look on her face.

Sabo tried (but is failing miserably) explain to his sister why they cant get married.

 _Bed Time..._

Everyone decided to go to bed early, their _guest_ are sleeping in one of their spare room...

"Lu-chan? are you still awake?" Sabo asked opening his sister's door a little "Sabo...?" the raven-haired girl asked while rubbing her eyes "Sorry to disturb your sleep Luf... can i enter?" Luffy sleepily nods her head "Yeah..." Sabo entered the room with a large backpack "Huh...? Why do you have a bag with you?" she titled her head to the side making Sabo smile at his adorable sister "I'm gonna put all the stuff you will need in here... you'll be leaving for a little while" his smile flattered a bit, Luffy stared at him oddly "Why?" Sabo placed the bag on the ground and slowly goes towards her "Because Nii-chan doesn't want you to get married yet... ok?" he hugged her tightly and yet gently at the same time.

Luffy nodded, whatever this marry-thingy is making her brother upset...

"But Sabo..." Luffy asked a bit uncertain "Hmm?" "Where am I going?" the teen asked her brother, Sabo let go of Luffy so that she could see his face "In a normal apartment... Somewhere a bit far from here" Luffy nods her head in understanding "But you also have to go to school" Sabo adds with a smile, Luffy's eyes glows in excitement "Really?!" the blond quickly covered her mouth "Yup, but you cant get in school if we were caught before you even left, right?" Luffy nods quickly in happiness and excitement, it has been her dream since she was little to go outside the mansion and go to school and have friends... but her family didn't allow it, because they thinks she's weak and fragile, So she was home-schooled.

'Here's my chance!' she thought with a large grin, Sabo had started packing the things his little sister would need...

 _Later..._

The Monkey duo quietly walked towards the door very, _very,_ carefully not to wake anyone up.

"Sabo..." the raven-haired girl called out her brother "Shh" Sabo turned his face to her with his finger on his lip and they started walking again "But Sabo..." "Shh!" Luffy got cut rather harshly of what she's about to say, tears started leaking from Luffy's eyes, when the older sibling noticed this he started panicking "What is it Lu-chan?" "I'm about to pee!"

If Sabo could, he would have face-palmed himself right there. but unfortunately he have to rush his sister to the bathroom.

"Geez! warn me a lot more sooner next time when you're about to go" he muttered while standing infront of the bathroom door 'So much for being quiet' the blond grudgingly thought while checking the time 'It's only 12:45...' he can still get Luffy in an apartment and get home before the others wake up.

The two siblings made they're way towards the garage "Ok, let's just get my car" Luffy watched as her brother pressed something on the mystery-thing and then a car started beeping, Sabo grins and went towards it "Oh, its over there" he said casually and when Luffy got a better look at it, it was a blue Ferrari car that their father gave to Sabo when he turned twenty-one 'If i remeber right... they said something about... Sabo's... _coming of age_?'

"Come on Luf! so you still want us to be here when the sun rise?" Luffy grinned and quickly sat down next to Sabo "Ok let's get out of here" Sabo parked the car just infront of the garage door before closing said door, and went back to the driver seat and started driving again.

Sabo had to open the large gate of their house before getting the Ferrari out and closing it to make sure no thief can enter their house and steal something, "Are you ready sis?" Luffy nodded eagerly as Sabo sat down the driver seat and started driving again...

Luffy looked back at the large mansion that she lives in her entire life... 'Oh yeah! I'm finally have a chance to do stuff!" she grinned.

Finally, finally she is leaving the walls that kept her in solitude... she turned her face to look at peek at the window and watched the houses they passed by, Sabo glanced at his little sister for a moment and smiled at her before turning his attention on the road again...

* * *

 _Hi everyone! and yes, i am alive._

 _Anyway, i have been thinking about this... I want to start a voting!_

 _I honestly have no idea who Luffy is going to be pair up in this story... so, a vote is a must._

 _I'm already putting the vote some people already put without me announcing it yet;_

 ** _Law and Luffy - 2_**

 ** _Zoro and Luffy - 2_**

 ** _Ace and Luffy - 1_**

 _Well, that's it... for now anyway. And I have to apologize if in the end, you don't get the pairing you were hoping for._

 _Thank you all for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews._

 _'till next time!_


	3. Their Reaction

**Chapter 3: Their Reaction**

"LUFFY?!" the panicking grandfather shouted looking all over the place for his currently missing granddaughter, also destroying the place in the process "Garp! what are you doing?!" Dragon shouted at his father, it was like 3 in the morning! and he just woke up by the loud ruckus that his father is causing "LUFFY IS MISSING!" the tattooed man blinked for few times... " **WHAT?!** "

Then Garp continued looking for anything, but it took Dragon one look at the room to see a note in the most obvious place there could be... he face-palmed before taking the note and then reading it;

 _Dear Daddy and Grandpa and Nii-chan,_

 _I don't want to get married yet, so I decided i'm going to do what i always wanted to do..._

 _I'm going to see the world! don't worry about me, i can handle myself perfectly!_

 _\- Luffy_

 _P.S- Please don't be mad at me._

 _P.S.S- Please don't look for me._

 _P.S.S.S- Please don't feel sad and lonely because of me._

Dragon sighed and decided to better calm his insane father before he destroyed the entire mansion...

* * *

Sabo scowled, he glared at his paperwork "You know, they aren't going to finish themselves" he tore his glare from the paper to the smiling brunette standing at his office door "Hahahah, very funny Koala" he said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"So, what got you pouting?" She said with a smile "I am not pouting" he replied making her roll her eyes "Of course you aren't" she decided to sit down at the couch "Got any problem?" there was a hint of concern in her voice but she decided to just ignore it... "Well... it's about this girl..." Koala's smile flatters by hearing that, she may or may not have a small... oh right, a _HUGE_ crush on her best friend.

Sabo, on the other hand... didn't know how to tell his long-time friend about his little sister who not many knows that's actually exist... yeah, he still don't know the reason _why_ his father had decided not to let the public know about Luffy ('Maybe it's because of the old man?)... 'Heh, not that i really minded' he thought to himself, thinking about the possible stalkers and suitors of his sweet innocent little sister if she was known by the public... it made his blood boil just thinking about it...

"Oi Sabo, are you still there?" said guy snapped out of his thoughts, just noticing that Koala is worriedly waving her hand in front of his face "Yeah..." he mumbled while waving it off nonchalantly "So... what's this about a girl?" the young woman leaned on the chair with a loop-sided smirk and a raised eyebrow, Sabo stared at her blankly... before realizing what the brunette is implying "Idiot! that's not what meant! I was talking about my sister!"

They immediately fell silent... Koala was the one who broke the silence "Sabo... you don't have a sister" she said while staring at him blankly, the blonde just coughed while trying to hide the small blush of embarrassment "Ah.. well..." he struggled to find the right words... 'Oh well, might as well spill everything' he thought while sighing "Well... you see, i have a little sister that i haven't tell or anyone for that matter because..." Sabo couldn't finish it while Koala keep staring at him blankly...

Then she started laughing "Hahahahah" while the blonde is now dumbly staring at the laughing brunette...

Koala found it quite irritating and humoring; Irritating cause her best friend from childhood to adulthood have not even mentioned about his sister, _not even once._ Humoring because she got jealous of _his own little sister..._ 'Well... it does kinda explain why he kept insisting to go back to his house in a hurry...' in what feel like hours... Koala calmed down.

"We'll push aside the fact you never told me anything about your sister" Koala smiled in a annoyed way making Sabo realize his predicament later... 'I'll just deal with it... later' he silently thought while his face paling a little "So what's the problem with her?" she curiously asked while leaning her back on the chair, the young man sighs "Well you see... the shitty old man was planning on getting her into an arranged marriage, and i couldn't allow that... so i got her to pack-up and we left the mansion, then after that... i got her a decent apartment to live in while... things cool-off" the brown-haired woman was about to speak but Sabo suddenly slammed his head on the desk.

"What was i thinking?" he muttered but somehow Koala still understand it "She'll be just living alone for a little while... what's the worst that could happen?" she felt uneasiness on her with the look he gave her "Knowing Luffy she'll probably get into trouble on the very first day..." he sighed "Not to mention what would _his_ reaction be if his favorite player won't be available to online?"

Koala made a surprised look "Wait, _your_ little sister is _the_ Strawhat?" the blonde just nodded "Wow, for someone not many really knows about to have _that many_ influence on people..." she trailed off, Sabo understood the meaning behind her words... it wasn't really a secret on how Strawhat changed people in and out of the game, whether good or bad just depends "Wait, Does _he_ know?" his best friend broke his train thought , the young man shook his head "Nah, he probably thinks she's just some character in the game" Koala rolled her eyes "Yeah, and he doesn't blabber about the said player _every single chance he got_ "

The blonde thought for a moment... "Good point" he said while remembering the time's the guy would boast proudly about the rookie player that happens to be a certain blonde's little sister, he then sighs "Not to mention her crew would probably panic if she doesn't have time to use her character..." he muttered but Koala still heard it clearly, the brunette then smiled "Hey, we'll think through this somehow..." her blonde friend smiles at her attempts at cheering him up... "Thanks" he said feeling slightly better, Koala just smiled "No problem!" her smile brightened when Sabo smiled at her...

'We'll talk about the other part some other time"

* * *

 **Chaos. That was the best way to describe the pirate crew residing in the Thousands Sunny but it wasn't the usually chaos that they already grew used to...**

 **"SEARCH THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA! HE MIGHT HAVE FALLEN OFF!" ordered the panicking navigator as Franky prepares the Shark Submerge "Hopefully he hasn't been eaten by a sea king yet..." Robin said to no one in particular "ROBIN! DON'T SAY T-THAT!" screamed the worry little doctor while preparing the needed equipment, Robin smiled "Oh, i'm very sorry" if anyone would take a closer look they would have noticed the way the archaeologist's fingers are nervously twitching**

 **"Sanji! Zoro! have you found anything yet?!" Nami yelled as said pair resurfaced from the water, sadly they shook their head... "How about you guys?" Nami asked while turning her head to look at the den-den mushi that connects to Usopp and Brook who are also searching while using the Mini Merry "Nothing..." they replied sadly as they continue searching... and then finally the Shark Submerge finally is ready to help search.**

 **Nami sighed as she tie her hair into a ponytail 'First, he started acting weird... and then he disappeared for no apparent reason' she bit the lower part of her lips in a worriedly-angrily mixture... oh yes, she is indeed thinking about the moronic captain of hers... He, for some unknown reason, is not here.**

 **At first, they have thought nothing of it because in a very, _very_ _rare moments_ their captain would be offline for a day and then the very next day he will come back as if he didn't just disappeared... but of course they would get ****curious and asks him why he randomly disappeared like that but they always get a shrug and a large idiotic grin from the captain with the words of 'Doesn't matter' whenever they asks, so eventually they gave up of finding out the reason.**

 **'I swear once i see him again, i will force the answer out of his mouth if i have to' she thought as her hand had unconsciously found it's way to her left shoulder, where her tattoo is placed...**

 **"Nami... are you sure he really is in the sea?" the softly spoken words shook the orange-haired navigator thoughts out of her thoughts "Uh, what did you just said Robin? I'm seem to be lost in thought a little" Robin just smiled that everyday knowing smile of her... but this one is a bit forced and nervous.**

 **"Nami... what if he isn't really in trouble? just... offline right now? then our search is just for nothing" the raven-haired woman asked making the navigator think for a moment... true it that could be a large possibility... "But this is the first time he's gone for so long..." Nami muttered but Robin have sharp hearings "True, but there's a first in everything" Nami stared at the small waves crashing onto the Thousand Sunny...**

 **"Ok... but we'll stop the search after Franky sends us his report..." Robin nodded in understanding as she too watch the vast sea...**

 **There is a rule in the game the everyone must acknowledge, firstly you must train on a specific talent... like how Usopp trained his character to be good at sniping, like how Zoro is great with swords, like how Sanji only uses his legs than his hands, like how she use her devil fruit for offense and defense, and etc...** **secondly, when you start a game your body will be a body of a child but after a while your character will grow into the specific age the player will put...** **thirdly, your character must never _ever_ ran out of HP. Once the screen shows the words of 'GAME OVER' the character is dead and could no longer be used again... unless the player is put in medical care from a doctor to continue playing (depends on the doctor's medical skills) or the player will have to be reincarnate as a new character.**

 **Later on, the Strawhat crew sat in the dinning room in complete silence... without their captain, there was a huge empty space that they cannot fill in.**

 **"What now?" asked the long-nosed sniper as stared down at the glass filled with apple juice, Nami answered with a sigh "Well... Robin and I have been discussing that... Strawhat might not even be in danger..." she closed her eyes "He might be... just you know... offline for a while... cause everyone gets tired of using a computer 24/7 you know?"**

 **They fell back into the silence, thinking about the idea that the navigator laid for them...**

 **Zoro stood up, his one and only good-eye narrowed as he start to talk "Listen up" the demand of respect for the first mate cannot be denied "The captain is going to be gone for who-knows-how-long. He's stupid and reckless, that's not undeniable, but i'm sure as hell that he doesn't need us to worrying about him."**

 **The speech ended... making them fall back to silence... "For once, the shitty Miramo is right..." Sanji broke the silence as he puff out smoke while ignoring an insult from said person "The shitty rubber-brain can handle himself just fine... if not, i'm sure someone can take care of him just fine..." the blonde said but in the end he hesitates, it was a harsh reminder that they don't know anything of their captain from outside the screen... Heck, they sometime even wonder if he's a character made in the computer world with the amount of idiocy and naivety the guy have, not to mention about the amount of trouble the straw-hatted teen can magnet.**

 **"Yohohohoh, I'm sure Strawhat-san can take care of himself... I would even entrust him my life! though, i'm already dead... Yohohohoh! Skull joke!" Brook said, trying to lighten the mood even for just a little bit.**

 **"Yeah, Brook's right... we shouldn't be _that_ worried about him" Usopp said trying to help lighten the mood, then Franky added "Yeah! Strawhat-bro can deal with a bunch of SUPER-strong asses, I'm confident that he can take care of whatever-it-is that's bothering him!" Chopper eagerly nods with a smile "Yeah! Do you guys remember the time that he fought that ****shichibukai" Robin chuckled before saying "I'm afraid you have to be specific in that Chopper-kun, he after all fought many shichibukais" she smiles the intelligent smile of hers.**

 **And then after that they recalling the past memories of theirs... from the moment they met the straw-hatted captain to the day today...  
** **Time passed quickly as they bicker, talk, and laugh; then it was time for them to leave the game and attend their daily life ...**

 **"Fufufuf hopefully we'll meet outside the screen"**

 **"Of course we'll meet Robin-chwan! hopefully I don't meet the shitty miramo over there..."**

 **"Huh!? what was that, stupid dartboard?!"**

 **"Will you two stop fighting!"**

 **"Yes Nami-swan!/Whatever, damn witch..."**

 **"Yohohohohoh! I shall tone a lively song for our meeting!"**

 **"Our meeting will be supeeeeerrrrrrrr-awesome!"**

 **"Yeah! and I, the great and powerful Usopp, shall impress you all with my heroic looks!"**

 **"Wow! you're so cool Usopp!"**

 **"Thanks Chopper!"**

 **"Alright... See ya guys later"**

 **Then slowly, one by one the strawhats pirates vanished to attend their daily life...**

* * *

A teenage girl sat alone in the apartment but on she didn't felt lonely at all cause at her face is the most excited grin that she ever made, as she unpacks her items many, many thoughts entered her mind... 'I wonder what kind of people i'll meet?' 'I hope i can make many friends!' 'I'm so excited for school! 'I wonder if i can eat in those restaurants that Nii-chan talks about... and not a take-out' she thought as she finished unpacking her stuff... which is not really much, Sabo said that he will send the other items that she would need... and of course, that includes her uniform.

Luffy's grin widened 'I'm finally going to school!' she jumped up and down on her bed, which is quite small compared to her bed back at mansion but it didn't really matter to her _*Knock* Knock*_ she stopped bouncing and it took a moment to realize that someone is knocking at the door _*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_ "Coming!" she shouted as she ran towards the door and opened it to reveal the landlady "Was is it old man?" a tick mark appeared on the woman's forehead as one of her eyebrow twitches "Why you..." she muttered a curse as she put a gift box on Luffy's hand and then turned around while slamming the door at the surprised girl...

For a few minutes Luffy stood there while she dumbly staring at the door... then her grin came back "Shishishishi, that old hag kinda reminds me of that gorilla bandit that took care of me and Firefist..." she said to herself as she went back to the living room and placed the box on the table, Luffy then noticed a note on the box... written on it is: _Welcome to the neighborhood from Dadan and family_

'I wonder what's inside... Well only one way to find out...' she thought, then grinned excitedly while she started opening the gift... then it revealed an album, the cover was colored red with a gold glitter outlining a heart but even so, the album is empty making her smile flatter... 'But soon it wouldn't be!' the seventeen years old girl and went back to grinning again.

Then her stomach growled declaring that its hungry "Shishishi, I guess i'm hungry" she ran towards the kitchen where the refrigerator resides, she quickly opened it to see an empty space where the food is suppose to be... Luffy childishly pouted at the empty refrigerator "Damn... there's no food..." she paused, letting it sink in her mind "That means... I'M GOING SHOPPING!" Luffy squealed as bounced up and down "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" someone screamed from somewhere in the apartment "Sorry!" the cheerfully happily girl shouted not sounding sorry at all as she stopped bouncing and took some money from her wallet and proceeds on skipping towards the door while saying in a sing-song tone "I'm going to the grocery~ I'm going to the grocery~"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Boss!" A short man wearing a polka-dotted dungarees ran towards a overweight woman with orange curly hair who is currently smoking while lying down side-way "What is it?" she asked in a irritated way, The man took in deep breaths as his tall companion who have a similarity look of a chicken said "Boss, the kid is leaving the apartment..." Dadan snorted at that "Heh, that's least of my concerns" she closed her eyes as she breath out smoke "B-but B-boss!" the two of them said as they dumbly stared at the woman.

"What would the girl's brother say?" the chicken headed man said as he try to convince Dadan "Magra is right... what if he do as he says?" the now known as Magra nodded worriedly thinking about the night before... Dadan felt a chill on her spine as she remembered her encounter of the young rich man that left his younger sister in their care...

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Around 3 in the morning Dadan woke up by a loud knocking on the door but she tried to ignore the annoying sound cause she's having a very wonderful dream... ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*** the noise became more louder, the orange-haired woman stood up grumpily then she walks towards the door "Will ya keep it down!" she shouted as she opened the door the reveal a blond young man and a young raven-haired girl who was staring at her rather curiously..._

 _Dadan's eyes stayed on the blond man longer as she felt familiarity with him as if she have seen him somewhere before, but alas, drowsiness is preventing her from remembering where..._

 _"Can we come in?" the mysterious man politely said as he stared at the large woman in front of him "Who the heck are you?" she rudely asked but the young man was having none of that, he pushed her aside and went inside the apartment with the younger girl following him..._

 _The orange haired woman stared at them dumbly for a few seconds before... "Oi! You can't just come in!" she shouted at them as the blonde raise an eyebrow "And why not?" Dadan felt her eyebrow twitch as she glared at the annoying man who thinks he can do whatever he wants to do..._ _"Hey Sabo, what's up with the gorilla?" a tick mark appeared on said 'gorilla' "I am not a GORILLA!" she screamed but the girl just picked on her nose "Oh really? then what are you?" another tick mark_ _appeared on her forehead "I'M A WOMAN!" she stared at her blankly... "EH?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GORILLA!"_

 _The blond beside the rude girl sighed while his left hand was on his face, in short, he face-palm "Luffy... be polite..." he told her as he sigh once again..._

 _Dadan was just staring at the two brats who are currently sitting on the sofa... then a realization hit her like a brick "E-eh?! Y-you're Dragon's k-kid?!" the woman's eyes is as wide as dinner plates as she stared at the son of one of the most richest person in the world... 'But who's the girl?' she thought as she stared at them in mixture of shock and confusion._

 _Sabo nodded as he lowered his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn "...Yeah, I am" she stood there like she just seen a ghost but Sabo just waved it off like he was swatting a fly, Luffy was looking at somethings like a child in a toy store "What are you doing here?" she asked managing not to stutter as it is not everyday to meet such a person, heck it's like meeting a celebrity!_

 _"Boss... what's up with all the noise?" Dadan turned around to see Dogra and Magra both of them trying to wipe away their sleepiness like she have done just a few minutes ago "Who..." the question was left unfinished as the two of stared in shock at the blond stranger "Y-y-you..." Dogra didn't finish as he receive a glare from the orange-haired woman._

 _Dadan returns her attention to Sabo and his companion "So, what are you doing here?" Sabo smiled at them "Well, a friend of mine says that there's an apartment around here..." the hint struck a idea of what the blond is implying "You... you want to rent an apartment?" Magra asked a bit unsure but Sabo nodded to confirm his suspicion "Yeah..." he paused and then he sighs "...I don't actually know how to explain this..."_

 _Sabo sighed once again "Ok, let's just go bluntly..." they heard him mutter as he took in a deep breath and said "I'm here to make a deal" Dadan raised an eyebrow in question "And what kind of deal is that?" his face turned serious "I want you to take care of my sister" they stayed quiet letting the information sink in... "EH?!"_

 _Dadan was the first to come back to her sense "Brat, we're renters. Not babysitters" the large woman said as she eyed to girl going all over the place but quickly went back on staring at the blond, Sabo eyes went into a cold calculating look making all three of them flinch "I think i can trust you..." Dadan raised her eyebrow again "How can you say that? Today is actually the first time we ever met" she questioned and the blond answers "I told you, a friend told me about this apartment... that includes you three" Sabo gave small glances at Luffy who's awfully quiet..._

 _"Also, just to take note... i'll pay you 10 million dollar after i take my sister back..." "IT'S A DEAL!" they shouted cheerfully making the young man sweat-drop "But..." his face turned darkly "If something ever happens to my baby sister..." the blond smiled cruelly " **I will make sure your life turn into a living hell...** " then he smiles brightened again "Alright?" he said like he hadn't just threatened them but they quickly nods their head terrified of the blonde in front of them..._

 ** _*Shatter*_** _they quickly turned around to see Luffy beside a broken base with a sheepish smile "Oops..."_

* * *

After that, The young blond man explained to them that Luffy is completely oblivious to almost everything, can get into a lot of trouble and some other things to make sure the girl is fine...

Dadan sighed as she massaged her forehead 'I still don't think that it was a bright decision to bring the brat in...' "Boss... Boss..." Magra shook Dadan gently "WHAT?!" she angrily asked, the tall man just gently smiled at her with a hint of concern "You were spacing out..." Dogra said with a hint of worry, Dadan just huffed and took out a new cigarette seeing as the previous one is already gone.

"Boss, what are we gonna do with Luffy?" Dadan snorted "Do whatever you want..." she said closing her eyes again, Dogra and Magra turned to look at each other... and decided that they will be following Luffy, just to make sure she doesn't get into harm.

"Alright Boss, we'll be leaving to catch up with her" Dadan said nothing as she heard the door opens and close with a 'thud'... she opened her eyes as she stands up and went to the balcony to watch Dogra and Magra stalking the happily skipping seventeen years old girl... Maybe taking the brat in isn't that bad, after all, she always wanted a child... Dadan shook her head to get ride of the thought and went back inside to catch up with her beauty rest.

* * *

 _Hi Mina-san! it's been a long time!_

 _I've been reading your review and your suggestion... I guess i'll go along with it, oh and_ _for a record i think Alsheon_ _-san and wildman90-san's idea of a harem will be great!_

 ** _Just to put the rules straight:_**

 _1\. Make sure you only vote once, (It kinda confuse me in counting) Oh, and i allow it if you vote for two different pairings as long as it is in one review and not twice for the same __pairing._

 _2\. State your opinion and i shall consider it. (I will not promise that it will be fulfilled)_

 _3\. As for the harem... I will not make favorites and make all of three of the pairing get a chance to shine but of course, Luffy will only end up with one guy in the end. (It will be fun!)_

 _and finally 4. I can only keep up with a few people in the harem, So i can't promise all the pairing you vote for will enter. (As sad as it sounds)_

 _And i think that's all..._

 ** _And the voting score is:_**

 **Zoro and Luffy - 17**

 **Law and Luffy - 22**

 **Ace and Luffy - 8**

 _All right, that's all for now..._ _Thanks for the favorites, the follows and reviews..._

 _I'll be reading your reviews!_


	4. First Day of School

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

Dogra and Magra stared at the young girl happily eating her cereal that she have brought yesterday, the short man sighed as they clearly see the excitement coming out off of her...

"Boss... I don't think it's a bright idea to let her go to school..." Magra whispered making sure that the naive girl doesn't hear it "What do you mean?" Dadan asked in a gruff voice "She was almost ran by a car, _five times._ If me and Magra haven't been there..." Dogra hesitates in the end but he didn't need to finish, as the overweight woman paled upon realizing what _would_ have happen if the girl did got ran by a car... All three of them glanced at the happily eating girl who was oblivious to their talk...

 _'If anything happens to my baby sister... **I will make sure your life turn into living hell** ' _they felt a chill ran through their spine making them shiver...

"Bye guys! I'm leaving!" before the trio can even response the door was slammed _loudly_ , a tick mark appeared on Dadan's forehead "Why that ungrateful brat..." the other two just sighed as their boss muttered a few more curses under her breath "She's going to die" Dogra deadpanned while Magra nods to agree with him.

* * *

Luffy felt frustrated over just a very little fact... "Where is that damn place again?" she asked no one in particular, looking around to at least find a clue "Umm..." the seventeen years old turned around to look at a rather short and chubby pink-haired boy wearing a black gakuran and is also wearing a round-frame glasses that made him look like a dork.

"D-do you n-need any he-help?" the boy stuttered scared that if he said any wrong word the older girl might get angry and slap him for some unknown reason 'She's also very pretty... Baka! Now is not the time!' he silently reminded himself, Luffy being clueless to the pink-haired boy's inner debate, beamed at him with a smile "Yeah! I'm kinda lost here" she waved her arms around for emphasis making the pinkkete smile shyly "Are you new around here?" somehow the guy manage to not stutter.

"Yeah! i just moved here yesterday!" she loudly said with her large grin making the small boy blush "Oh where are my manners? I'm Coby by the way" he reached out his hand with a small shy smile on his face, Luffy blankly stared at his out stretched hand for a moment making Coby nervous again... then a bright and happy smile appeared on her face, she firmly grabbed his hand and shook it "M- Curly Luffy, nice to meet ya Coby!" the raven-heired girl said with her large grin still present, she almost said _Monkey_ though cause for some reason her _caretaker_ told her to use her last name 'Blah, what kind of name is Curly?' she thought, oblivious to the fact that the last name Monkey is more... whatever.

Coby either just didn't notice it or just chose to ignore the slight mistake at her name and just smiled at her, less nervous "Nice to meet you too Curly-san" Luffy just shrug "Nah, just call me Luffy" the pink-haired boy nodded "Sure Luffy-san" then silence fell on them for a moment... then Coby noticed him still holding Luffy's soft hand making his face turn red and then he quickly let go.

"Uh... s-so where ar-are you heading t-to Luffy-san?" Coby finally asked, getting a thoughtful look on the girl "Ah well... I was suppose to go to this school; _Grandline High?_ " Coby blinked a few times "Oh, it's actually really close from here, you just have to turn right and cross this road and walk a few more blocks and there it is" he said, Luffy smiled thankfully "Thanks a lot Coby!" the pink-haired boy scratched the back of his head "It's really nothing Luffy-san" Luffy embraced him making the guy's face redder than the hair of a certain red-hair man.

The seventeen years old girl let go with a bright smile "I guess i'll see ya later Coby!" she then turned _left..._ ***BEEP!* *BEEP!*** "LUFFY-SAN!"

 _A few scenes later..._

Coby sighed, he never thought the girl he just met would so handful! But she's very nice and sweet... anyway, Luffy had almost been ran by a car more than he cared to count! "Luffy-san... please be more careful" he watched her skip while humming a soft tone like she wasn't even bothered by the fact she almost got injured or worse...

He shivered, he did not want the conscious of his new friend's death to be on the back of his mind "Um... Luffy-san... can you tell me what your address is?" the dark-haired teen turned her head to look at her friend and also stopped skipping in the process, Coby went back to being nervous again "A-ah! b-but yo-you d-d-don't h-have t-t-to te-tell m-me!" the pinkkete stuttered, his face turned red from embarrassment "I-i j-just wa-want t-t-to k-know yo-your a-address b-because..." Coby paused, his words stuck _Because what?_ he looked down on ground avoiding to look at the pair of big brown eyes that was staring curiously at him "B-because I w-want to walk y-you to s-school..." 'to make sure you won't die _'_ he added in his mind, but then he realized how he must have sounded 'Baka! Baka! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!' he wanted to smack himself on the head but that will only add to his embarrassment 'Now Luffy-san probably thinks i was asking her out!' if possible his face turned redder.

"Sure!" the cheery voice broke his train of thoughts making Coby look up at the raven-haired girl with wide-eyes "EH?!" the girl just grinned happily "Shishishishi you're funny Coby" said guy just continued to stare at her with wide-eyes and mouth wide open 'No, you're just weird...' after a few minutes, he finally composed himself "I'm from... Ikka apartment... St. Colubo... " Coby nodded ignoring the way Luffy seem to pause, thinking it's cause she's just new around here "A-ah, i think we should get to Grandline High faster" he started walking with his companion skipping happily again, then a thought struck Coby's mind "Luffy-san why are you going to that school anyway?" Luffy just gave him a bright smile "Oh, I enrolled there"

The middle school boy blinked a few times "Eh..?" he studied the girl in front of him... she have long dark-hair that was tied to a low pony tail, she was only a head taller than him, he only reached her shoulder but considering he's smaller than his other group age he let that be and she looked rather skinny, the raven-haired only looked around his age... maybe fourteen or fifteenth... plus she was only wearing a plain white dress shirt but and which is covered by her large pink sweater that made her look cute, she was also blue shaded jeans... whether or not she wear a belt is unknown

"Luffy-san how old are you?" Coby finally asked "Hmm? Oh, i'm seventeen... why?" she asked with her big innocent eyes staring at him curiously "N-nothing" he shook his head as he said this 'You don't act nor look like your age' the small teen thought, certainly as the girl acts like a kid.

Then Coby stopped walking again "Oh, we're here" he said before sighing in relief 'Thank god!' "Yay! Thanks Coby!" Luffy hugged him again making the pink-haired boy blush "N-no pr-problem..." he stuttered "Y-you should go inside Luffy-san, you might be late to your first period" Luffy showed him her signature grin "Yeah, see ya later Coby!" she ran towards the large gate while waving her hand at him, Coby smiled at her "Yeah... see you later..." he whispered while giving a small wave as good-bye... then he noticed his watch "AH! I'M LATE!" the pink-haired boy quickly ran at full-speed towards his school.

 _With Luffy..._

Luffy stared at the board in front of her, it have all the whereabouts in the school... "Ah... so if i go over here, i will end of in the principle office?"she asked remembering what Sabo told her once she get to school... unfortunately no one taught her how to read maps...

 _A few hours later..._

Luffy was leaning on the fence... somehow she ended up on the rooftop, her long black-hair flowing with the wind... she really wanted to cut it short but her family doesn't approved of it... the teen smirked an idea forming in her mind 'Well... now is the time to do whatever i want... right?' she then started shuffling in her bag looking for her prized item, when she felt the cold metal on her hand she smirked victoriously.

The teen took the scissor from her bag and started cutting the ponytail for a short-boyish styled hair, she then let go of her hair letting the wind take it away "Shishishishi! take that Sabo!"

And she never really found the principal's office that day.

* * *

 **On the Thousand Sunny, only Brook, Franky and Robin is present... apparently the others have something to do outside the screen, so it left the three of them alone.**

 **Franky is working on something in his workshop with the occasional explosion here and there, Brook is playing his guitar in the crew-nest since he's on watch-duty, Robin is in the library arranging the books.**

 **They have been like that for a while now, the lack of noise has been unnerving to the every single one of them... 'I wish Strawhat-san comes back soon...' Brook thought before noticing a small bright dot that was getting bigger by the second... "Robin-san! Franky-san! We have company!" both said person came out from their places by hearing the musician shout "What is it Brook?" the blue-haired cyborg asked while Robin was looking for 'company' that Brook said they were going to have.**

 **The skeleton pointed to the... thing that was getting closer now, making the other two look at the same direction...**

 **When it was finally close enough to identify; it looked like a small boat on fire... with a person also on fire standing on it... said person jumped off the small ship with his fire following and landed on the Thousands Sunny's deck making the crewmembers that was present at the moment to get in fighting stance "Who are you?" the dark-haired woman asked with her hands in a cross "Yeah! and if here to get a fight you will get a supppppeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr-beat up from us!" Franky said with his... hand positioned in attacking mode**

 **"I'm here to see Strawhat" the shirtless man said titling his orange cowboy hat with a polite smile on his face** **"If you're here to hurt our captain... i will personally not let you! over my dead body!... though i'm already dead..." the raven-haired man gave off a small chuckle and then a familiar smile replacing the polite one "You see... i'm here to fight any of you guys... nor do i want to kill any of you..." he carefully said making sure his purpose is clear.**

 **"Then what do you want?" Robin asked still suspicious and then Franky added "And who the heck are you?" he asked while fixing his sunglasses with his other hand, the freckled young man just let his smile widen "You see, I'm Firefist and i'm Strawhat's... older brother"**

* * *

 _Hi everyone!_

 _Well... this actually most shortest chapter yet... hopefully none of you mind that..._

 _But hey! Ace and Coby finally appeared! plus i was planning on making Luffy meet her new classmates in this chapter but nah, i'll do that on the next chapter..._

 _anyway the voting is now:_

 ** _Zoro and Luffy - 20_**

 ** _Law and Luffy - 25_**

 ** _Ace and Luffy - 9_**

 _Ok that's all the score... keep up the voting Mina-san! And just for all of your knowledge, yeah the voting is still on._

 _Oh, and for the reminder Coby just have a small crush on Luffy it will probably disappear within time... just depends if someone voted for him or something ok?_

 _And note for the voters! don't worry, i'll make sure you're pair will on the story no matter what... just wait and let the story flow... and another note Mina-san! i won't or cant really (don't know which...) remove the three pairing but if a new pairing is added and got 3rd place in pairing i might let the fourth place move on or something... but i like the pairing everyone is voting for, so keep it up!_

 _Thank you all for supporting the story and voting in it..._

 _I'll be reading your reviews!_


End file.
